borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rough Rider
The Rough Rider is a shield manufactured by Jakobs. The Rough Rider can be obtained as a rare drop from The Bulwark in Hunter's Grotto. Special Shield Effects 0 shield capacity. Increases resistance to all damage types by 20%. Increases maximum health. Usage & Description The Rough Rider's notable trait is that it has 0 shield capacity, offset by a damage resistance and health boost. Its damage modification and health-boosting helps out a defensive/regenerative build (including but not limited to - a character using Miss Moxxi guns, Transfusion grenades, a Zer0 build focusing around Resurgence, or a Krieg build utilizing the Mania tree.) A character equipped with the Rough Rider will benefit from all talents which activate "when shields are depleted" until they equip a different shield, but all talents and bonuses which activate when shields are full will not apply as long as the Rough Rider is equipped. Anything that reduces shield capacity based on a certain amount will prevent the shield-down effects from triggering, however. Items that increase the shield's capacity will cause it to function like a regular shield. Effects ;Axton *Crisis Management is always active *Pressure loses utility *Willing, Preparation, and Quick Charge rendered useless ;Maya *Fleet is always active; Interacts well with Recompense *Inertia and Backdraft lose utility *Ward rendered useless *Constant health bonuses from Nurse class mods result in a powerful health bar ;Salvador *Out of Bubblegum is always active; Interacts well with Inconceivable ;Zer0 *Fearless is always active *Grim loses utility ;Gaige *Deathtrap may still attempt to use Buck Up though the shield will not be recharge; Interacts well with Sharing is Caring which improves Deathtrap's survivability. *Unstoppable Force and Myelin lose utility *Fancy Mathematics and Blood Soaked Shields rendered useless ;Krieg *Feed the Meat won't have drawbacks; Empty the Rage presents its full bonus; Embrace the Pain is always active *Fuel the Rampage, Salt the Wound and Release the Beast are more efficient (since all damage will be health damage). *Meat and Legendary Psycho class mods benefit unequivocally from this shield (none of his skills require having full shields and many of them provide increased benefits with a depleted shield) **''Patch released (August 29, 2013)'': ***No longer prevents Krieg from downing himself with Redeem the Soul http://support.gearboxsoftware.com/entries/22147216-Xbox-360-Update-Hot-Fix-Information. ***Prior to this, using Redeem the Soul reduced Krieg's health to critical, synergizing with Release the Beast. Notes *Technically, The Rough Rider has 100 shield capacity that is permanently drained. This inactive capacity is viewable when using a Med Vendor. Trivia *The Rough Rider is the only shield to be permanently drained. **This is the only shield manufactured by Jakobs. **The Rough Rider shares Turtle Shields' body shape, which have high capacity and reduced max health. However, it functions in the opposite way, more similar to Anshin Adaptive Shields: it has no capacity but increases health and damage resistance. **Rough Rider does not spawn with Resistance against any element because it would not resist elemental damage anyways. *The shield's name and red text quote refer to President Theodore Roosevelt, founder of the military group the "Rough Riders", and the "Bull Moose" political party. After being shot, he spoke publicly: "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know whether you fully understand that I have just been shot; but it takes more than that to kill a Bull Moose." de:Der grobe Reiter fr:Le Cavalier coriace ru:Беспечный ездок uk:Вершник-Пофігіст